Rin La Exorcista
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: En el mundo la luz y la oscuridad siempre han luchado por el obtener el control de todo, en esta historia veras de que son capaces tanto dios como lucifer de cumplir sus deseos y ambiciones con el mundo, ¿sera el fin de la humanidad o habrá esperanza para ella?, Sera acaso que una joven exorcista ¿podría hacer la diferencia entre el bien o el mal?
1. Chapter 1

" **La lucha entre dios y lucifer, ha sido una lucha interminable desde la creación donde ambos han obtenido adeptos y files durante más de 2000 años, la humanidad solamente son pequeñas piezas de ajedrez de las cuales ambos disponen para cumplir sus ideales"**

✟ **pero esto apenas es el inicio** ✟

 **Ciudad de Los Ángeles, California, 2:00 pm**

Parecía ser un día cualquiera en aquella ciudad californiana, pero en los suburbios de dicha ciudad en las partes más pobres en uno de los pisos de un edificio casi en completo deterioro se escuchaban los gritos de una chica, gritos monstruosos que no parecían humanos en lo absoluto, era una chica de ascendencia latina quien estaba siendo sujetada por quienes podrían ser sus padres. Bufaba como un animal, los trataba de rasguñar y se le veían los ojos completamente dilatados, no sabían que hacer para poder mantenerla estable porque de unos días hasta ahora había manifestado ciertos cambios de actitud volviéndola hostil, ya no reconocía a nadie de su familia logrando preocupar a las familias vecinas que estaban residiendo en ese lugar.

Cabe mencionar que esa familia era 100% católica pensando en que había sufrido de algún tipo de posesión demoniaca porque hablaba en un dialecto sumamente extraño, los insultaba y reaccionaba de manera sumamente arisca ante la presencia de algún tipo de crucifijo siendo esto razón suficiente para que llamaran a un exorcista, pero en este caso no sería a uno cualquiera, llamarían a la exorcista y experta en ocultismo, Rin Hoshizora quien tenía demasiada experiencia en este tipo de situaciones, porque su trabajo esencial era devolver a los carroñeros y malditos al lugar que pertenecían: El infierno. Pero también había tenido sus encuentros nada amistosos con los arcángeles de dios especialmente con el Arcángel Eli que dicho sea de paso le vigilaba a sol y a sombra.

Otra cosa que se debería saber de esta exorcista es que ha estado infinidad de veces a punto de morir y en las garras de Maki la dueña del "parque de diversiones" infernal como ella misma le había bautizado, esperando solamente el momento indicado para llevarse el alma inpura de Rin a sus dominios. Finalmente había llegado al lugar en un auto esa chica acompañada de su ayudante y aprendiz Hanayo Koizumi.

Quédate en el auto Hanayo… — Dijo la peli naranja de ojos color verde limón saliendo de un Ford probe 1990 acomodándose la gabardina color beige en su ropa sacando un cigarrillo para encenderlo.

Si necesitas ayuda, aquí estoy — Resignada se quedaría en el auto la castaña ojivioleta mirando hacia los alrededores de ese pequeño suburbio pobre.

Subiendo unas caleras en espiral mientras varias personas estaban asustadas escuchando los gritos de desesperación de esa joven, murmuraban cosas que no alcanzaba a distinguir la exorcista hasta que finalmente llego a la puerta de ese pequeño hogar tocándola con la diestra abriéndola un hombre quien tenía una apariencia pobre y preocupada indicándole que le siguiera llevándola a una habitación donde solamente había una cama y un tocador. En la cama estaba esa joven vistiendo solamente una bata notándose en sus brazos y piernas muchas cicatrices como si se hubiera rasgado ella sola, removiéndose con desesperación mientras la madre trataba de sujetarla, sus ojos estaban casi poniéndose en blanco sacando baba por la boca, entonces la exorcista se acercó sacando una biblia de la bolsa de sus pantalones negros abriéndola de par en par además subiéndose a la cama mientras se arrodillaba hacia la pequeña quien al verla se alteraba aun peor de lo que estaba antes gruñendo y diciendo cosas en un idioma desconocido que solamente la otra chica conocía.

Si… Si… criatura de las sombras, ya se me la charada de siempre…. terminemos con esto ¿Quieres? — No se sentía intimidada para nada comenzando a recitar unas palabras mientras se persignaba con la mano libre — In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti , et divina gratia Dei remisi damnati in inferno anima mea—

Seguía recitando palabras en latín, un ritual de exorcismo, pero al parecer no daba resultado escuchando una risa siniestra de la pequeña quien se convulsionaba debajo de Rin sosteniéndola sus padres de brazos y piernas para que no se soltaran de los amarres que le habían puesto pensando que sería más que suficiente eso para sacarle ese demonio de su cuerpo pero no salía fijando su vista en un gran espejo que había en la habitación tomándolo, usaría unas sogas que encontraría sueltas para colgarlo usando como polea un pequeño candelabro que iluminaba la habitación. La familia observaba expectante lo que hacía dejándole espacio para fijar el espejo encima de ella volviendo a recitar unas palabras en latín.

In luce ego praecipio tibi sepium— El espejo comenzaba a manifestar unas pequeñas gritas viéndose como la figura de un carroñero estaba apareciendo mientras golpeaba el espejo desde adentro, la peli naranja repetía la misma frase una y otra vez, siendo este un hechizo de confinamiento.

El demonio tenía un aspecto sumamente atroz, era delgado y muy pequeño, su nariz estaba desfigurada, poseía garras con pequeños colmillos en media mandíbula ya que no tenía media cabeza pudiendo ser visible su masa cerebral o lo que quedaba de ella al menos pero al final su hechizo había resultado ya que estaba sin posibilidad de salir, tomando el espejo el en sus manos lo se acercaría al balcón de la habitación para lanzarlo a la calle causando que en el impacto este se hiciera pedazos desapareciendo la imagen de esa criatura al esparcirse los cristales en la acera. Mientras tanto la joven comenzaba a volver en si empezando a llorar mientras sus padres más aliviados la abrazaban tratando de tranquilizarla. El trabajo había terminado por lo que ella salió del lugar sin decir nada más, no trabajaba por algún tipo de pago en efecto… lo hacía simplemente porque esa era la única forma en la cual podría evitar que tanto dios y lucifer usaran a personas inocentes como conejillos de indias en su maldito juego infantil. Tranquilamente bajaría por las escaleras acercándose al auto donde la esperaba Hanayo abriendo la puerta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto fumando su cigarrillo inhalando y sacando humo de este arrancando el auto su compañera para retirarse del lugar.

Al poco rato notaba el gesto disgustado en Rin, Hanayo quien trataría de sacarle conversación sobre eso esperando que no le diera la vuelta como muchas veces lo ha hecho.

¿Está todo bien Rin? — Viéndola de reojo fumar mientras conducía.

No entiendo una cosa, Hanayo…. algo no me está cuadrando…. — Su voz era seca y algo molesta.

¿Pudiste hacer el exorcismo, la joven está bien no? — Inquirió la castaña mientras giraban en una avenida.

Si… pero ese demonio… no era un carroñero común…. era uno de alto rango, algo muy malo deben planear ahí abajo para que estén emergiendo estos tipos de seres en el mundo terrenal — Inhalando profundamente el cigarrillo acabándoselo, la exorcista exhalo inmediatamente el humo pensando en algo.

¿Quieres investigar sobre eso? — Fueron las palabras de la menor quien miraba el club de quien se llamaba "Mama Nozomi", un lugar en el que seres sobrenaturales podían coexistir bajo sus reglas ya que ella una chica peli morada de ojos esmeraldas era una gran hechicera antigua que mantenía una faceta sumamente neutral, buscando un balance entre ambos lados.

Seguramente ella puede saber algo… aunque dudo que quiera ayudarnos…. — respiraba de manera pesada mientras se dirigían a dicho lugar.

 **Horas después en el Centro Medico San Vicente**

Corriendo las 8 de la noche, en el centro médico todo estaba silencioso, algún médico terminaba de hacer sus visitas del día para dejar paso a los que tomarían el turno nocturno habiendo pocas enfermeras transitando por los pasillos del lugar, pero había una habitación en la cual extrañamente la puerta estaba entreabierta donde estaba hospitalizada una chica de cabellos lacios color gris y mirada color miel su nombre Kotori Minami pero el cuarto en ese momento estaba totalmente vacío, entonces ¿Dónde estaba ella? la respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado simple. Camino por los pasillos sin que se dieran cuenta ningún paciente o personal médico estando descalza y vestida con una simple bata que usaban las personas hospitalizadas llegando a lo más alto del hospital caminando por la azotea dirigiéndose hacia el borde deteniéndose en el mismo estando erguida sin perder el equilibrio. Quitándose la pequeña pulsera la cual indicaba quien era, el cuarto en el que estaba incluso la hora de entrada al hospital, pasando algunos segundos con la mirada inmersa hacia la gran ciudad de Los Angeles que brillaba con las luces de los carros, de los grandes edificios con espectaculares y con las luces del alumbrado público sonriendo de medio labio para extender sus brazos a los costados impulsándose hacia adelante cayendo en picada velozmente hacia el suelo.

Pasando algunos segundos para que el impacto de su cuerpo contra un auto estacionado abajo estremeciera el silencio de los alrededores e interior del hospital, soltándose la alarma de ese vehículo muriendo al instante con tan violento golpe contra el metal acercándose trasuntes y personal médico que estaba cerca para observar a la peli gris tirada en el techo del vehículo saliéndole sangre por la nariz y la boca. Instintivamente la dirección general del hospital llamo a la policía para que fuera a investigar qué había sucedido, pero entre los agentes de la policía se encontraba una chica peli azul y mirada ámbar llamada Umi Sonoda quien estaba en el área de criminología forense que al momento que recibió la noticia salió disparada de la estación de policía hacia el lugar a toda prisa, temiendo que fuera Kotori la que había muerto porque sabía perfectamente que ella sufría de problemas psicológicos dada su enfermedad terminal además de que decía que se sentía atormentada porque veía a monstruos y demonios, que era un don que siempre que le había dejado severos traumas mentales. Al llegar al lugar del incidente se encontró con muchas patrullas rodeando la zona como a varios agentes recogiendo evidencias, su corazón se volcó estrepitosamente al ver un cuerpo cubierto en una manta, saliendo de la patrulla correría en dirección al lugar, pero en su camino 2 agentes la detuvieron al verla a punto de colapsar.

¡Suéltenme! Debo… debo verificar… que no se a ella ¡Suéltenme con un demonio! — Forcejeaba contra esos agentes que no la soltaban porque sabían que eso no lo soportaría ella, ver a la persona más importante en su vida muerta.

Agente Sonoda…. no tiene que hacer esto… por favor váyase a casa… es todo por hoy… — un agente de cabello castaño intentaba hacerla persistir de acercarse al cuerpo.

Umi…. te lo pido como compañero y como persona, no te mortifiques más con esto…. ella… ella…. — No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque con una fuerza realmente extrema se zafo de amarre corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás forenses de la policía aterrados de que ella descubriría la fatal realidad.

Con pánico la peli azul se acercó al cuerpo cubierto con una manta, tomando el borde la misma respirando e hiperventilando por la boca agitada, sintiendo un nudo que le cerraba la garganta invadiéndola una sensación de desasosiego y una profunda angustia pero era hora o única, en su mente se concentraba la idea de aceptar lo que tuviera que presenciar, no se iba a derrumbar sin importar si fuera ella o no, que erróneo pensamiento porque al momento de destapar el cuerpo, observar con horror que era su querido pajarito, esa chica de voz canturreante y alegre, con la cual habida convivido durante su infancia, con la cual había compartido mucho e incluso soportado que muchas veces por su "don" o "desgracia" tuviera que calmar su psicosis, inclusive en los momentos más críticos en sus vidas estuvieron la una para la otra pero ahora estaba muerta ante sus ojos, su cabello estaba opaco, sus ojos carecían de vida así como su piel. Prácticamente su mundo se había derrumbado en ese momento colapsando todo signo de valor y fortaleza en ella soltando un llanto desgarrador tomando entre sus brazos ese frio cuerpo acurrucándolo en sus brazos que con desesperación acaricio sus cabellos.

Varios agentes intentaron acercarse, pero el jefe del are de criminología les pidió que no lo hicieran, debía desahogarse ella sola… debía despedirse de aquella chica quien significo mucho en su vida, tenía que decirle adiós, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su alma.

Kotori… porque te fuiste…. ¿Cómo es que paso esto?... no pudiste suicidarte… mi pequeño pajarito… no puedo aceptarlo… me niego a hacerlo…. —

Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras se aferraba al cuerpo muerto de su tesoro más preciado el cual ya no tendría más, ya no podría oírla sonrier, reír, no podría disfrutar de su compañía de sus bromas que la hacía sonrojarse, no la volvería a ver, produciéndole esto una punzada en lo más profundo de su corazón que ahora estaba hecho pedazos.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo otra historia de las mías, no será gore ni de terror eso si se los aseguro jajaja habrá acción y mucho toque misterioso, esotérico entre otras cosas ¿amor y ships? si habrá aun no lo sé, pero si llega el momento no serán los habituales. *Inserte la frase "herejía"*, bueno sin mas que decir por el momento me despido no olviden dejar review, darle follow o favorito a esta historia, nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Club Nozomi Power Puush up!**

El auto donde iban la peli naranja y castaña aparco en la calle donde se encontraba el club de esa tal "Nozomo Mama", poco a poco salieron del auto tranquilamente para descender unas escaleras ya que la entrada era subterránea caminando por un pasillo que estaba iluminado con luces fosforescentes en tonalidades lilas para encontrarse con un hombre de al menos 2 metros fortachón vestido todo de negro, pantalón, camiseta y zapatos negros que estaba cuidando la puerta mediante unos lazos de tela que estaban enganchados a 2 tubos metálicos de extremo a extremo, ambas chicas se detuvieron enfrente de este mirándoles de manera algo intimidante para sacar una carta del tarot del bolsillo de su pantalón mostrando una figura en la misma, que tenían que adivinar que era para poder ingresar a ese establecimiento privado.

Lentamente Rin se acercó para ver la carta y adivinar al instante cual era el significado de esta.

La sacerdotisa — ya que mostraba a una joven vestida de azul sentada en un trono con una media luna debajo con 2 torres a los costados.

El hombre de inmediato quito el lazo de la entrada permitiéndole el paso, pero cuando iba a entrar Hanayo el hombre le volvió a poner el lazo para sacar otra carta diferente.

8 de espadas… ¿Debes estar bromeando? vengo con ella déjame pasar…. ¡Rin dile que vengo contigo, Rin! — La carta era de una mujer enredada en cadenas con los ojos tapados y las 8 espadas rodeándola clavadas en el suelo como si fuera una especie de bloqueo, por más que la castaña tratara de que la exorcista la ayudara ya se había ido.

Hanayo estaba molesta porque había deseo conocer en persona a esa gran Hechicera ya que era una leyenda viviente, de gran poder y sabiduría, pero maldita era su suerte… dando vueltas de un lado a otro aprovecharía un momento cuando el tipo se distrajera para entrar, pero cuando lo hizo este simplemente le tomo de un brazo empujándola hacia atrás para no dejarla pasar. Dentro de ese centro nocturno completamente a oscuras, con la música a niveles sumamente altos y con luces parpadeantes de varios colores Rin caminaba entre el bullicio de gente en los cuales se dividían en 3 grupos: Ángeles, Demonios y humanos, claro había partes en los que las 3 razas estaban mezcladas divirtiéndose mientras bailaban, se embriagaban en el bar e inclusive se podía decir que también había alguno que otro vendedor de metanfetaminas en el lugar haciendo su trabajo vendiendo mercancía a los adictos . Sin importar que fuera el centro de miradas tanto de los seres de luz como de oscuridad ella prosiguió su camino entre el mar de gente que yacía en la pista de baile hasta encontrarse con otro de esos trogloditas enfrente de una puerta ahora sin lazo sacando otra carta enseñándosela.

La estrella — Dijo apenas la vio la carta en la cual tenía a una mujer desnuda vertiendo agua en un rio mientras una estrella de 5 picos estaba arriba de ella, abriendo la puerta para darle finalmente paso.

Pasando por otro pequeño pasillo ahora más estrello entro a una especie de despacho elegante y bien amueblado donde había un sinfín de reliquias antiguas de varias civilizaciones alrededor del mundo encontrando a esa gran hechicera sentada detrás de su escritorio hablando con alguien, vistiendo un velo lila transparente en su cabello, un top negro que cubría perfectamente su busto, una falda roja con un listón en la cintura con un nudo además de joyería extravagante en su cuello, muñecas, antebrazo derecho y orejas que combinaba perfectamente con sus zapatillas de oro puro fijando sus orbes esmeraldas en los verde limón de la exorcista diciéndole con quien estaba hablando que podrían seguir su plática después. Pero la exorcista no conto que con quien hablaba era ni más ni menos que Honoka Kousaka una demonio de alto rango en la orden de Maki Nishikino que al levantarse de su asiento y voltearse a ver, una sonrisa cínica de oreja a oreja se formó en la oji azul peli jengibre que estando trajeada en un tono gris se acercó a ella para dirigirle unas palabras algo retorcidas como ya era de costumbre en ella.

Vaya… vaya… pero si es la exorcista Rin… dime querida ¿Estas lista para ser recibida con los brazos abiertos en el infierno? — Encarándola cara cara saco su lengua para saborear sus labios con perversión — La carne fresca, siempre será bienvenida —

Estoy lista… pero para deportar tu trasero inmundo a donde perteneces criatura…. — Saco de su gabardina una escopeta corta que tenía cartuchos que estaban purificados con agua bendita apuntándole entre ceja y ceja.

Señoritas…. — Hablaría la dueña del lugar, pero sería claramente ignorada por ambas chicas.

Quiero verte intentarlo Rin, Anda hazlo… — Honoka la retaba con desdén esperando provocar a la mortal frente a ella.

Como gustes…. —

Iba a jalar el gatillo, pero una fuerza sobrenatural tomo a ambas por sorpresa, era una molesta peli morada que había atravesado el centro de sus pechos con sus manos, ninguna supo cómo o cuando fue que se movió, pero en tan solo cuestión de segundos a ambas les estaba produciendo un insoportable dolor en sus entrañas haciendo que un calor inmenso las paralizara mientras observaban una mirada siniestra en los ojos de Nozomi quien apretaba su agarre dentro de ellas para verlas retorcerse de dolor dándoles un pequeño castigo ya que iniciar una pelea en sus aposentos era una falta muy grave a su presencia, pudiendo asesinarlas ahí y ahora con el poder que posee pero no era alguien que matara a si porque si, solamente estaba dándoles una advertencia a ambas ya que posiblemente la próxima vez las termine haciendo cenizas. Sacando sus manos que estaban manchadas de un líquido negro las dejo caer al suelo con una cicatriz en sus pechos y las blusas de cada una quemada dirigiéndose de manera intimidante.

Han olvidado… acaso que esta es mi casa…. — Limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo violeta cruzándose de brazos mientras ambas se levantaban acomodándose las ropas.

Descuida Nozomi, ya le llegara la hora esta mortal… por el momento me retiro… — Así sin más se retiró de la oficina de la peli morada la peli jengibre solamente dándole una rápida mirada a Rin quien solo bufo molesta.

Era una camisa de $ 500 (dólares) — Acomodándose su ropa igualmente se sentaría en el sillón frente al escritorio de Nozomi.

¿Qué te trae por aquí Rin? Aparte de querer alborotar mis dominios…— Volvió a su enigmática faceta cálida y sonriente en u sentándose en su lugar esperando la respuesta de su nueva invitada.

Veras… hace unas horas practique un exorcismo y digamos que me encontré con algo peculiar… el carroñero que saque del cuerpo de una joven no era común en lo absoluto… tuve que usar medidas un poco más drásticas — Explicándola la situación mientras le escuchaba con completa atención.

¿Me estas tratando de decir que Maki o alguno de allá abajo está mandando demonios de nivel superior para hacer sus fechorías con los humanos?, eso que me dices es muy grave… ya que no puedo permitir que se rompa el balance entre ambos mundos— Respondía de manera sumamente serena la mayor cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

Surgió un pequeño silencio mientras rebobinaba lo que sucedió Rin, no omitiendo ningún detalle estando en lo correcto, el exorcismo no fue de manera convencional, tuvo que hacerlo de una forma más drástica encerrando en un espejo a ese carroñero para evitar que pasara a este plano dimensional para atormentar a más personas inocentes, por lo que lentamente saco un cigarrillo para encenderlo jalando un poco de aire para inhalar el humo y después exhalarlo para responder a la interrogante de la hechicera frente a ella.

Así es Nozomi… No sé qué esté planeando Maki o cualquiera del infierno, pero sé que no será bueno… — Dijo de manera firme mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo.

Y a ti desde cuanto te importa lo que hagan Maki o Anju (Lucifer o Dios) si bien se no estas ni de un lado ni de otro… te has metido con Eli infinidad de veces y con Honoka, logrando que ambas estén solamente peleándose por tu alma — Directa al punto, mirando a la peli naranja mientras se acercaba a ella sentada en el sillón.

Los humanos… no somos sus marionetas y alguien al menos debe ponerles un alto… ¿Además quién eres tú para preocuparte por ello? Eres neutral ¿No? —

Fue una pésima idea provocarla de esa manera, pero bueno Rin no era una chica que conociera el respeto hacia los demás, o la palabra "precaución" por lo que la contraria le tomo por el cuello estrangulándola con una fuerza aterradora haciendo que perdiera aire y que la sangre le fuera hacia el cerebro mareándola al instante jalándola hacia ella para que esmeraldas y verde limón se miraran fijamente.

Rin…. No me hagas perder la paciencia…. mi neutralidad va hacia Maki y Anju yo no me meto en lo que ellas hagan, con la humanidad fue un pacto el cual las 3 hicimos, mientras yo les entregue un poco de "diversión" y "placer" como los que ustedes gozan no hay problema, pero si sigues provocándome yo te hare pagar tu insolencia… muy caro ¿Has entendido? —

Si… Nozomi... ya entendí… puedes soltarme… — La susodicha lo hizo mientras ella estaba tosiendo agitadamente ya que debía admitirlo para ser un ente neutral podría quebrarla con tan solo un golpe.

Ahora que si quieres… hacer algo al respecto…. ve a la Catedral de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles ahí se encuentra el arcángel Eli, ahora largo de mi vista —

Dicho y hecho se retiró de ese club privado para irse con Hanayo para ir en dirección a dicha catedral mientras era interrogada por su compañera, pero no le dijo nada tan relevante como _"Nozomi puede ser demasiado tranquila, pero le gusta que su casa este en paz... no te conviene hacerla enfadar Kayochin"_ , simplemente logrando llamar la atención de más de Hanayo por Nozomi pero ya habría tiempo para esto por ahora debía ir a dicho lugar sagrado para encontrarse con ese arcángel "desagradable" ya que para ser un ser divino y puro tenía una arrogancia como un ego sumamente humanos, hasta las nubes literalmente. Cuando llegaron finalmente llegaron a la catedral nuevamente le pidió que se quedara en el auto, haciendo que la menor suspirara de manera pesada obedeciendo lo que decía Rin, mientras esta última se dirigía a las puertas de la gran catedral abriendo una para adentrarse al interior de está encontrándose algo realmente inusual, no habían butacas, un altar en el fondo ni mucho menos santos como regularmente se podrían encontrar en catedrales o iglesias comunes y corrientes, era todo lo contrario ya que había una enorme biblioteca el fondo, a su izquierda había unas cabinas que funcionaban como confesionarios, a su derecha se encontraba con unas puertas que sabe dios a donde llevaban caminando hacia la zona de la biblioteca se encontró con un área donde personas podrían leer tranquilamente cualquier libro entre los estantes ya que habían mesas con sus respectivos asientos como sillones pequeños.

Y justamente enfrente de una pequeña chimenea se encontraba una chica rubia vestida con un smoking negro con un libro en sus manos concentrada leyendo, pero cuando sintió su presencia lo cerro al instante mirando hacia la hoguera dirigiéndose a ella con mucha pasividad.

Vaya… que sorpresa Rin…. ¿Es por gracia divina que estas aquí o es que quieres saber algo… o buscas problemas como siempre? — Aunque su voz era suave y serena, había ciertos aires de arrogancia en sus palabras.

Dime Eli… ¿ustedes allá arriba están al tanto de lo que sucede aquí abajo? — No perdería su tiempo con una plática sin sentido, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Nosotros observamos cómo es que los hijos de nuestra benevolente señora Anju viven sus vidas, ella es tan piadosa que les dio el don del libre albedrio desde hace muchos siglos…. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —

Creo que deberían mirar más abajo. ya que posiblemente en el infierno estén tramando algo… ya que me topado con demonios que no deberían estar aquí… — Se acercó para encararla cara a cara mirando esos bellos pero peligrosos ojos celestes, es tés clara y cabellos dorados que de pronto se fijaron en ella.

Si es asi… yo personalmente me encargare de ello, pero no dudo en que tu también lo hagas… Rin… finalmente es tu trabajo… ¿No? —

Su forma de ser y como le hablaba realmente le daban ganas de romperle los dientes y golpear ese hermoso rostro angelical.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, que dudo actualizar asa tan seguido ya que tengo otras pendientes, pero no voy a dejarla tirada eso si lo aseguro, tratare de hacer un capitulo por semana pero no prometo nada, jajaja estoy seguro que les dará intriga saber el rol que tendrán las demás ya que sabemos que Rin, Hanayo, Umi y Kotori son humanas, Honoka y Maki son demonios, Eli Y Anju seres divinos, Nozomi un ente neutral mistico ¿Ya tienen idea de que sean las demás? bueno lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos.**


End file.
